The subject of the invention relates to a cutting device, and relates more particularly to a wick trimmer for candles.
Before the advent of electricity, candles, oil and gas lamps provided all necessary illumination in houses and streets. Once modern electricity was accessible, the development of other types of lighting devices increased and use of candles as a primary source of illumination decreased. Candles became primarily an emergency item to be used in case a power outage took place. In recent history, the interest in candles and candle burning has increased. The practice of burning and using candles has increased due to a climbing interest in relaxation and aromatherapy and the beauty of candles in general. Evidence of this trend can be found in the tremendous variety of candles now offered on the market. In addition, magazines have also increased the advertisement of various types of candles and uses of candles for home decoration. The making of candles has also become a popular hobby.
The wick is an important component of a candle or an oil lamp. The wick is delivers the fuel to the flame that will keep the candle or oil lamp burning. Wicks are usually made of cotton fibers woven very compactly. Early candles used plain cotton wicks. The wicks in these early candles needed to be trimmed as the wax burned down. Most of the modern commercial candles have wicks to which chemicals have been added. The chemicals added to the wick allows the wicks to burn along with the wax. In some cases, the wick is plaited such that the tip will curl over into the hottest part of the flame. The high heat then burns the tip of the wick off. In theory, this design will keep the wick at the right length for optimal burning. Unfortunately, not all commercial candles have the ideal length for a wick when first purchased. In addition, there is a great variety in the quality of the candle and wicks available. Further, if candles are made by a hobbist, proper tools are required to cut the wick of the candle to the right length.
The trimming of the wick is an important step in the making and maintenance of candles. If the wick of a candle is too long the flame will be very large, burning the wax away very quickly. This shortens the useable lifetime of the candle. If the wick is too short for the candle, excessive smoking can occur. The tools for trimming wicks are as old or older than candles. In antique shops, many examples of wick trimmers can be found. Most of these early wick trimmers are shaped like scissors. A disadvantage of the scissors-like design is that the scissors-like design cannot fit within the modern containers for candles.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D 422,470 illustrates a modern candlewick cutter that is shaped like a pair of scissors. There are disadvantages to this design. For instance, the scissors-like design does not cut to a specified length on a consistent basis. In addition, the scissors-like design does not fit into some designs of candle holders. If candle production is occurring at home, it is difficult, with the scissors-like design, to assure all the candles will have the same wick length once the wick is inserted in the candle. Another disadvantage of the scissors like design is the difficulty of use if an injury or a limitation of the hand (such as arthritis) is present. The scissors-like design will also requires modification for a left or a right handed person and, thus, is not universal to all users.
The present invention seeks to overcome the above mentioned limitations of the prior art. The present invention describes a wick cutting device, particulary designed to clip the wicks of candles to a specified length. The invention comprises two cylinders, one with a grip and one with a handle. The wick trimmer is assembled as a cylinder inside a cylinder in which the inner cylinder has a steel blade at the bottom. The inner cylinder rotates within the outer cylinder. The wick is cut with a simple twist of the handle. Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a wick trimmer that will consistently cut the wick to the same length. A recessed blade of hardened steel or any other appropriate material decides the length of the wick. Also, the design of the present invention will allow trimming of wicks in hard to reach places, such as a tall glass container in which a small candle is burning.
The invention comprises a first hollow cylinder and a second cylinder. The second cyliner possesses a recessed blade at one end of the cylinder. The second cylinder is placed within the first cylinder. The cutting device is then placed over the wick and second cylinder is twisted. The twist of the second cylinder will result in the cutting of the wick at the specified length. Due to the design, the wick cutting device will fit inside most commercially designed candle holders and trims hard to reach wicks. Another object of the invention is to create a wick trimmer which has ease of application for either a left or right handed user. Also, the invention will allow ease of use in case of hand limitations such as arthritis. Finally the risk of injury on this design is minimal in comparison with the scissors like design. The blade in the invention is recessed lowering the possibility of an accidental cut. These above mentioned characteristics and other objects of the invention will become more apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cutting device that allows access to hard to reach wicks of candles and to fit within modern designs of candle holders.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a cutting device that cuts a wick to a specific length consistently.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a universal cutting device that will operate easily for all types of users, including but not limited to, right and left hand users and users with arthritis.
Other aspects, objects, and advantages of the present invention appear more clearly on reading the following best mode for carrying out the invention, given by way of example and made with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which:
FIGS. 1a and 1b illustrate prior art designs of wick cutters.
FIG. 2 depicts a three dimensional front view of the present invention.
FIG. 3 shows three-dimensional front views of the separate components of the present invention.
FIG. 4 shows a three dimensional bottom view of the separate components of the present invention.
FIGS. 5 A, B, C, D, and E show cross sectional views of the separate components of the present invention.
FIG. 6 depicts a cross sectional view of the invention, as assembled.
FIG. 7 illustrates how the present invention is used.